


The Apotheosis of Angela Abar

by QueenGwyn



Category: Watchmen (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGwyn/pseuds/QueenGwyn
Summary: He could have done more. She will.
Relationships: Angela Abar/Calvin "Cal" Abar
Kudos: 12





	The Apotheosis of Angela Abar

Angela lowered her foot towards the surface of the water, closing her eyes and willing herself to walk. The chill of the pool radiated off her sole and she breathed in the early morning air. She set her foot down. A blue glow began, so strong that she could see it behind her eyes. The water wasn't as solid as she'd assumed. It was all she could do not to wobble. Could there be anything less dignified than spending the first seconds of godhood falling on her ass? Her second foot joined her first and it was all she could do not to scream and clap her hands. Tears streamed down her face as she looked up towards the rising sun. He'd done it. He'd really done it. 

"Ten years" John was telling her during their first meeting. "Then a tragedy." She was there. She could smell the terrible cheap cigarettes the bartender smoked and the metallic makeup one of the more dedicated Dr. Manhattan cosplayers mixing with beer and sweat. The itch of her uniform and the feel of the glass in her hand. And Jon. Jon was right there. So close she could almost touch him. But she couldn't. Because in that moment she hadn't touched him. Had this been what it had been like to be him? She swallowed, tasting the air of the bar, wanting to drown in that moment. Inadvertently, water enveloped her. She sank to the bottom of the pool, tilting her head upwards, waiting for her feet to hit the ground. Tapping the tile with her toes, she pushed off, rising. Out of the water, floating above the pool. Waiting by the edge of the pool was Will. He gave her a wry smile. 

"Well I'll be damned." He murmured. He reached out his hand towards her as she willed herself towards him. She arched an eyebrow. 

"I'm a goddamn omnipotent being." She passed by his hand and set herself down. "I didn't need anyone's hand before and I'm not about to start now." 

Will pulled his hand back, rubbing the back of his head. "Would think an omnipotent being would learn some cleaner language." Angela bit back a laugh. Even now she was reliving every Nostalgia memory where Will had cursed. Seeming to read her expression, he sighed. "Never going to be able to pull one over on you." 

"Not a chance old man." She looked up at the windows. The kids were asleep, too tired by their experience. They hadn't seen her. She felt relieved, then guilty for that relief. Will glanced up at the window, then looked back at her. 

"You gonna tell them?" 

Angela swallowed, before shaking her head. "It's not going to be easy." She murmured. Even now, she could see her father, not as she'd known him, but as Will had. Young, watching him become Hooded Justice. "You were honest with him." And look how well that turned out, was left unspoken. 

Will shook his head. "No I wasn't." He grimaced before motioning towards the pool. "And this...this is really different." 

She knew he was right. She knew it. But there was just so much she'd have to explain to them. Cal being gone, who Will was, and now this? How would they deal with all this? How would she? Her brain was already giving her the answer. The new powers she'd been given meant that she could...theoretically, peek into the future to have some idea how she dealt with this? No. She shook her head. She wouldn't do that. She'd always been annoyed with Jon whenever he'd told her what was coming and acted like it was inevitable. What if he hadn't looked? What if he hadn't taken everything he'd seen as a certainty. Were there more things he might have been able to accomplish? More things he could have helped or changed if he hadn't just assumed everything was written as he'd seen it? She wasn't about to let herself fall into the same trap. She would resist looking forward, experiencing time as Jon had. She shut her eyes, letting that warm blue glow wash over her as she focused on reshaping her mind. It was easy now. The knowledge of the universe was at her finger tips. What was a bit of basic temporal neurosurgery in the face of all she knew? 

"I'll tell them." She murmured. "After breakfast. They need-" She broke off and corrected herself. "I need some time to figure out what the hell I'm supposed to say." 

Breakfast, it turned out, was a bit more complicated than she could have anticipated. The first hurdle came when Emma came down the stairs and asked "Where's dad?" The second came when Angela opened her mouth to respond to her and was immediately interrupted by a spaceship landing on her lawn. Cursing her decision to cut off her foresight, she walked over to the door and wrenched it open, only to find Bian standing on the other side, her finger hovering over the doorbell ready to press. Then the door of the spaceship opened to let out Agent Blake and Wade who were dragging a handcuffed and dazed Adrian Veidt between them. Then, as if the neighbors hadn't had enough of things to gossip about, Red Scare and Pirate Jenny pulled up in a hole riddled car covered with thawing squids and drove straight onto her lawn. 

Topher poked his head out from behind her and surveyed the chaos. "What the fuck?" 

Angela bit back a smile. What the fuck indeed. 


End file.
